gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MAVi (Multi-Purpose Audio Video Interaction)
The Multi-Purpose Audio Video Interaction (MAVi for short) is a fanonical gaming computer developed by the Turkey-based Gamehand Productions. It is known by its marketing slogan as "the bridge that connects the past and the future". Capabilities Unlike the majority of video game consoles on the market, the MAVi can detect the bugs and glitches, preventing the games from being frozen, stuck and crashed. True to word, it can run the games from 80s to early 2000s much more smoothly, as well as to prevent slowdown. Plus, the players can download the games by loading them to their digital collections. Because of the kind of console that it was, it has a mouse that works like actual computer mouse and light gun for light-gun based video games. The MAVi now allows the user to play music while playing video games, essentially allowing them to make GMVs. Details The MAVi has its own proprietary graphics and sound cards, known as VisualContact and SoundEar, respectively. These cards are made to handle the system when playing the games, using social media platforms and making GMVs. The console's custom-designed CPU, named "CenterCore", is made of special materials and components to prevent the console from crashing and restarting like normal computers would when they suffer a blue screen. At the same time, players can make their own gameplay controls before and after starting the game. The MAVi also features an emulator that can give players option to translate into languages they're dominant to and run the old school games from Atari to Sega. Also sold separately for the MAVi is the EvilEye, a high-definition webcam peripheral that can be used to record footage, take photos, and video chatting over services such as Discord and Skype. Another peripheral sold seperately for the MAVi is the EyeShot, a well-functioning light gun controller at the size of a rifle. It can be connected to the MAVi or worked solely. Peripherals *EvilEye webcam *EyeShot light gun *DigiMind Emulator Games Action Games *''DoC 2: Vicious Vacuum Strikes Back'' Fighting Games * ''Soldiers of The World: The War to End All Wars'' * ''Soldiers of the World II: The World That Went Back To Hell'' * Battle K-Road II ''(As Psikyo's replacement after the company's defuncy in 2005) First-Person Shooters * ''Görevimiz Yeşilay (Mission: Yeşilay) * Workers of War * ''Hunter Games'' Light-Gun * Locked Racing Games * Nature's Racers * Twincharged Survival Horror Games * Survival Reality Run n' Gun *G.O.M.A. (Guardians Of Mount Ararat) Sports * A.W.C. (Arm Wrestling Championship) Gallery MAVi logo with slogan.png|Logo with marketing slogan. Trivia * The console's name comes from "mavi", which is the Turkish term for the colour blue. * The EvilEye webcam's name comes from the Turkish folk lore of "evil eyes", also known in Turkish as "Nazar Boncuğu" or "Mavi Boncuk". In Turkish culture, the "evil eyes" are made to protect people from those who would bring harm and evil things upon them. Category:Video Game Consoles Category:Console Category:Consoles Category:Video game consoles Category:Home console Category:MAVi